


Hotter Than the Summer Sun

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: A day at the beach gives Mym the perfect opportunity to sneak her darling Euden away for some much-needed fun. Her own brand of fun, of course.





	Hotter Than the Summer Sun

"Now remember the rules of the beach! No horseplay, no shenanigans, and no swimming after you've just eaten something!" Estelle was very helpful when it came to keeping everyone on track. Perhaps a bit _too_ helpful... It wasn't that any of her rules were out of line, but she could be rather extreme with them. Often, it made people feel as if they couldn't have fun. At least, fun according to them. It was different to Estelle, obviously, or she wouldn't be enforcing the rules so harshly.

Now, that didn't mean the rules needed to be followed. For an all-powerful firewyrm such as herself, Mym was obviously above such silly restrictions. It would obviously be the same for her darling Prince. He was royalty, after all! If he wanted to horse around on the beach, no pipsqueak with an angry voice would be allowed to stop him. There wasn't much time for horseplay, though. If there was one creature he should be playing with, it was a _dragon_, and if she had her way, that was exactly what would happen.

She had been prepared for this beach vacation the moment it was announced. With her good looks and fiery personality, all she needed was a little red bikini and she'd have all she needed to sweep the prince off his feet. The bikini showed off a nice helping of cleavage, as well as a decent amount of cheek in the back: all by design. It was the kind of swimwear that would turn plenty of heads, but she didn't care about that. There was only one head she was excited about turning.

"I would hope you at least put on sunscreen wearing a bathing suit that small." Estelle sidled up to her with judgement in her eyes. A petty jab like that couldn't even light a tiny fire inside Mym, though. Not when she was feeling so full of confidence. Besides, she knew that the poor girl was just jealous that she didn't have the assets that would make someone of the Prince's status take notice. She would just have to learn to live the rest of her days with that small chest of hers.

"Sunscreen? I'm a _fire_wyrm, mortal. My flawless skin cannot be harmed by the sun." She grinned at the pained expression on Estelle's face. It was as if she desperately wanted to dispute that, but didn't have any proof that it wasn't true. Admittedly it made sense, but she didn't want to believe it. All she could do was huff in frustration and cross her arms.

"Regardless, I don't want to see any messing around from you- Hey, Luca! Did you put your sunscreen on?!" Her attention was then distracted by Luca, who she hurried after as he ran along the beach. With that out of the way, Mym continued to grin gleefully. Oh, Estelle wouldn't have to worry about seeing any of the 'messing around' she was going to do. She would make sure it was nice and out of the way. In fact, she already had seen a perfect place to sneak off to and commit her dirty deeds.

Now she just had to find her Prince. That didn't take long, as she quickly spotted him speaking to both Elisanne and Julietta. While feeble quips from Estelle could bounce off her with no issue, seeing her darling speaking with those two had a way of quickly igniting the jealously within her. Those buxom homewreckers! Now, that wasn't fair to Julietta, whom she had already noticed had eyes for a certain paladyn who happened to be standing right there. As for that certain paladyn... Ooh, the way she was always trying to talk up the Prince made her blood boil! Just look at her, flaunting her good looks in that cute little top and her green bikini bottoms. Only she should be doing that!

"Oh darling!" There was never anything subtle about her approach. She jogged over to the chattering trio, knowing that the movements were making her breasts bounce. When they all turned to the sound of her voice, she could see a deep blush appear on Julietta's face, while Elisanne just looked annoyed, though with a minor blush on her own face. Her eyes were only for the Prince, though. "There you are!" She bounded over to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against her body.

"Mym! Is everything alright?" If only he knew just how alright everything was. Or, rather, how alright it would be once she'd wrestled him away from these two girls.

"Oh yes, absolutely. It's a great day to spend on the beach, isn't it?" She hugged him even closer, making sure that his face was being pressed into her chest. There weren't many better places to be in the world, that was for sure. "You don't mind if I borrow him, do you ladies?" She smiled, knowing that neither of them would argue. Elisanne sure looked miffed, but she took that as a win. Winking at her, she locked arms with the Prince and began to lead him in the opposite way.

"You certainly seem happy about something." For all the ways he was in touch with the feelings of the inhabitants of his castle, the Prince could often be strangely blind to the whims of romance around him. To Mym, it was endearing, and it made her fight even harder to let her feelings be known. Not that she was ever very subtle about it. Unlike some of the other denizens of the Halidom, she didn't sugarcoat how she felt about a certain someone. That gave her the edge here.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." They walked farther down the beach, leaving the rest of the group behind. Still, she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was trying to tail them. In the distance, she could still see Elisanne and Julietta together, though it didn't appear like they were going to make any moves to follow them. She couldn't even see Estelle anymore, which probably meant that she had found some other poor soul to yell at farther in the opposite direction. "Especially when we're alone together."

When they had gotten to the beach, they had all passed a small cove that hadn't escaped her notice. She had filed it away because she had a feeling it could be an important place for them. As they approached it, she knew that she had been right. They had to get in the water in order to reach the inside, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't take much convincing to get him to follow her. Standing at the edge of the water, she felt the waves lap at her feet and sighed contently. Today was going to be a good day: she could feel it.

"I saw this cove when we first stepped onto the beach, and I was hoping we could explore it together." She turned around and smiled at Euden. "Maybe we could even find some buried treasure!" She already knew where to dig to find the treasure she was looking for, though.

"Well, it does sound like fun." He smiled back and nodded, which made Mym's heart pump faster. She had known this would work, but it still made her oh-so happy to hear him agree. Sending a wink his way, she turned back around and started walking into the water, looking down to see it covering her ankles. The water felt nice and cool against her skin, and she relished the feeling as she waded in deeper. Just because she was a firewyrm didn't mean she couldn't set foot in the ocean.

The Prince followed her into the water, just a step behind her. As the water got deeper, it became tougher to just walk to their destination, so they turned to swimming the remaining distance. The water began to return to a shallower nature as they entered the cove, gaining cover from the burning sun. Well, so much for that sunscreen Estelle had been trying to foist on her. She giggled at the thought, knowing that Estelle would blow a gasket if she could see what she planned to do now.

The sand beneath them led to smooth rock, and she reached back to grab Euden's hand to make sure he didn't fall. And maybe because she liked holding his hand. They carefully walked up onto the surface, leaving the water behind and emerging back onto land. The cove they had entered wasn't too big, but it was perfectly secluded from the rest of the beach. Though they could see touches of the sand and much of the ocean from where they were, it wasn't likely that anyone else would be able to see them. Again, perfect.

"It's like a secret hideaway." Euden looked around in awe, which gave Mym a chance to ogle him freely. She licked her lips as she watched droplets of water drip down his muscular frame. He wasn't completely jacked like Ranzal, but his musculature was more subtle. When he was standing like that with no shirt on, she could certainly see it, and she certainly enjoyed it. She couldn't wait to run her needy hands all over his body...

"It can be _our_ secret hideaway." She took her place next to him, barely able to keep herself from jumping his bones right this minute. Patience had never been one of her virtues, after all. "Just for the debonair Prince and his beautiful dragon. You..." She leaned over him, taking both of his hands in hers. "... and me." Unable to hold back to burning passions of love within her, she crossed the distance between them and captured his lips with her own.

She could feel his surprise, and the way his body tensed up at first. It didn't take long for him to relax, however. Soon she could feel him kissing her back, and her elation soared. She squeezed his hands and kissed him until he had to pull back for air. As wondrous a specimen as he was, he was still a mortal, and he couldn't hold his breath as long as she could. That was okay, though. He could regain his breath quickly, and then they would return to their fierce, passionate makeout session.

As much as she enjoyed them kissing each other's breath away, there was more that she wanted. Her body burned desperately for the Prince every day, and each day that she couldn't have him only made it burn worse. Now that she had him all to herself, she wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. As she broke away from his lips, she took his hand and pulled him further into the cove. They went all the way to the back, where the wall encircled all of the smooth rock they were standing on. With one more kiss placed on his lips, she guided him down to the ground, allowing him to sit with his back against the wall.

"Let me just get more comfortable, darling." With an alluring smile, she swayed her hips from side to side, making a big show out of the little striptease she was doing. Blowing him a kiss, she reached behind her back and unclipped her bikini top, puffing out her chest as she let the tiny garment fall to the floor. When she'd first assumed her human form for the Prince and his fellow adventurers, she'd had a feeling a body such as this would be appealing to mortal men. Seeing the Prince's eyes drift up to her impressive chest, she had never been happier to be correct in her life.

Knowing that she had his undivided attention, she pressed her arms in against her breasts and squeezed them together, making sure she was showing off just how big they were. She then grabbed them and hefted them up and down, feeling herself getting more and more excited. It wasn't touching her chest that was doing it, but the fact that he was watching her do it. With how things were in the kingdom, getting the Prince's undivided attention was extremely difficult. Now that she had it, she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Once she finished showing off her breasts, she moved her hands down to her bikini bottoms. This time, she decided it would be best if she _wasn't_ facing him, since she had a perfectly shaped ass to show off as well. Facing away from him, she slipped a finger into each side of her bottoms and pulled down. As she slowly pulled the unneeded garment down, she wiggled her hips and bounced her butt up and down. She looked over her shoulder and was happy to report that the Prince's gaze was still only on her. Gravity took her bikini bottoms down to the ground, and she wiggled her butt once more before turning back around and showing herself off in all her naked glory. It felt good, but it felt incredible to know that he was the one seeing it.

"Like what you see?" Without waiting for an answer, she sashayed over to the Prince, confidence oozing from every pore. She knew what she wanted, and she was damn well going to get it today. There was no force on this planet that could keep her from the man she loved more than anything or anyone else.

She got down on her knees in front of him, placing her hands on the sides of his swim trunks. He suddenly put his hands on hers, looking at her with a sheepish smile. "I, uh, I got them." Well, if he wanted her to die from how both adorable _and_ sexy he was, then by all means. She pulled her hands back, placing them on the floor and watching as he lifted his hips to tug his water-logged trunks down. As they came down, her eyes were focused right at his crotch, just waiting for her treasure to be uncovered for her.

If she wasn't such a dignified dragon, she would probably be drooling at the sight. Clearly her display had an effect, because he was rock-hard, and it was perfect. His cock was the perfect size, the perfect girth: the perfect everything. She wouldn't have minded spending more time examining his royal scepter, as it were, but she heard his trunks being dropped onto the ground, and she knew there was work to do. Putting her hands on his ankles, she spread his legs apart and scooted on in between them.

"Looks like you _did_ see something you liked..." She placed one hand on his thigh, the other brushing her hair out of her face as she bent over to give him her oral attention. Wrapping her lips around his tip, she gently suckled on it, her heart racing at the feeling of him throbbing just beneath her lips. It made her want to swallow him whole, but she did her best to resist the temptation. She didn't want it all to end too quickly, after all.

Slowly she took him into her mouth, savoring the taste of each inch on her tongue. Her senses had never been filled like this before, and she could see herself quickly becoming addicted to it. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, her ears perking up at the sounds of his moans. He was liking it, which made her do it again, and again. Then she let her tongue explore around his length, using its size to swirl all around him down to the base. She couldn't believe that other dragons refused to get into relationships with humans like this. Their taste would make them realize what they were missing... but they would have to get their own human. This one was hers.

"Mym..." Euden moaned out her name, his fingers running through her hair. Hearing him moan her name sent the most pleasant shivers down her body, and it spurred her on further. She started to bob her head up and down on his cock, reaching down to fondle his balls while her other hand kept its purchase on his thigh. Her hair fell back over her face, but she didn't bother brushing it back up again. It wasn't getting in the way of her fellating prowess, so she let it be.

She eventually lifted her head back up, leaving his cock rock-hard and coated from tip to base in her warm saliva. As much as she wanted to take a mouthful of her Prince's cum and swallow it in front of him, there was somewhere else she wanted that cum more. Her body was practically vibrating with excitement and desire as she lifted herself up and got onto his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes as her pussy hovered just above his erection.

"Prepare for the ride of your life, darling." Her pussy was dripping at this point, and she couldn't hold back any longer. She didn't have to anymore, though: she had him right where she wanted him. Looking into his eyes, she felt as if she could see all her love and lust reflected within him. They wanted each other, and there was no time more perfect than the present. Squeezing his shoulder with one hand, she put her other hand between their legs and grabbed his cock. Holding it steady, she lowered herself down, biting her lip as the tip speared between her lower lips. "Oh!"

It was the most incredible feeling she had ever felt. This was a much better way of becoming pactbound than fighting. She slammed herself down on his cock, opening up powerful avenues of pleasure. Her moans flowed loud and freely, not caring at all how far the sound might travel. All that was important was the pleasure: both hers and the Prince's. He was so big inside her... Her own pleasure was definitely not going to be an issue. She needed to make sure she was doing her best for the man she loved, though.

Her breathing was already growing heavier as she started to bounce up and down on his cock, their moans intermingling with each other. She was always warm, but she could feel the heat rising off him as well. Seeing him twitching in pleasure beneath her was like a dream come true, and she was secretly afraid of pinching herself and waking up without Euden's naked body beneath her. Everything definitely felt real, though: from the way his cock was throbbing deep inside her pussy to the sound of his breathing. He certainly felt real too, as her wandering hands could attest. Oh, how she had longed to run them up and down his firm torso...

She felt his hands slap onto her hips, which brought her attention down there, then back up to his eyes. There was desire in them, but it was determination that she saw burning within. His grip tightened, and then he was thrusting his hips up against her. Before this, she had imagined being the one to bring the most indescribable of pleasures to her Prince. She had been more than happy to bounce her butt up and down to their hearts' content, but it appeared that he wasn't willing to let her do all the work. They were in this together, after all.

"You shouldn't have to do everything..." He panted out, smiling up at her. "Let me take over." He thrust up into her, and she swore that she saw stars in that little cove. She moaned and cried out with each thrust he gave her, her body shaking on top of him. There was so much strength within his thrusts, and she couldn't believe that she had gone so long without this incredible pleasure. Nothing she had ever felt came close to this. She never wanted this to end.

"Fuck me, darling! Keep going!" On the day she had first met the Prince, she would've been horrified to know that she was turned on so much by letting a human take control of her. Now that she had gotten to know him, letting him take control was the most arousing thing she could think of. The way he had grabbed her hips and started thrusting had her heart racing like a giddy young dragon. She was an older dragon, a wiser dragon... but with him, the age difference - not to mention the difference in species - didn't matter. All that mattered was their love, and it was being shown right there in that cove.

"Please touch me... Touch me everywhere, darling!" She wanted to feel his hands all over her body, just as she wished to touch him all over. One of his hands immediately left her hips, though the other stayed to maintain some form of grip as he plowed his cock in and out of her. His now-roaming hand moved up her sides, then across her stomach, caressing her the entire time. Finally it went up enough to reach the real goods: her large, heaving breasts. She held her breath, just waiting for him to touch her there.

When he did, she threw back her head and moaned happily. His hand felt so good on her breasts, which had been begging to be touched by him for so long. Him squeezing her right breast got her panting, then squealing when his palm brushed over her nipple. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, and she wanted him to keep touching them specifically. Thankfully, his groping of her breast meant he kept brushing up against her nipple, which would send little shocks of pleasure throughout her body. He also made sure to switch to her other breast so it wouldn't feel lonely.

She resumed bouncing up and down on his lap, meeting his thrusts with vigor. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned down and kissed him hotly, swiping her tongue against his lips. His other hand finally left her hip, trailing up her back before nestling in her hair. There was a lot of it, which meant plenty of strands for him to stroke and tug. She moaned against his lips, loving the rougher treatment. It wasn't all that rough, but this was the Prince she was talking about. He had always been too kindhearted to be rough to anyone. She would absolutely take what she could get.

"Suck on my breasts, Euden. Show me how wonderful your mouth is." She whispered against his lips, pulling herself back to give him room. Right away, his hand moved away and was replaced by his mouth. He pressed his face against her bountiful chest, sucking on her left nipple and making her squeal. Her own hand immediately shot up into his hair, pushing him against her chest and loudly urging him on. "Ooh darling, your tongue feels so magnificent!" She was so wet down there that Mercury would be jealous.

With his hands free, they returned back to her hips. That gave him better leverage to pump his cock faster inside her, again taking the lead in bouncing her furiously on his lap. Which was good, since she now just wanted to lean her head back and moan loud and long. Her darling was such a ferocious lover when given the chance to get going, and she was reaping those benefits. The sound of their lovemaking was the most incredible music in her ears, and she kept squealing his name whenever he'd lash his tongue across her nipple.

"I'm gonna cum, darling!" She couldn't hold back any longer. The pleasure that was coursing through her veins was too good. She could feel his thick cock stretching her out, being coated with her wetness as he kept thrusting. It was about to be covered yet again. "I'm cumming!" She screamed as loud as she could, arching her back and digging her nails into his shoulders. Her juices spurted out around his shaft, dripping down all the way to his balls. She could definitely see stars now, and they were so beautiful...

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she came down from the passionate high, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. She always had more stamina than this, but wow, that had been powerful... His cock was still throbbing inside of her, a reminder that her darling was still in need of a release. The moment she caught her breath, she planned on giving it to him. He deserved nothing but the best balls-draining orgasm after what he had given to her.

It seemed that he had other ideas, though. Before she could lift herself off of him, he gently started to push her back. Her eyes widened as she found herself lying on her back, the stone surface cool against her naked skin. She looked up at the Prince, seeing him staring down at her with such gentleness, yet a confidence in his eyes that let her know that he knew what he was doing. He was in complete control of the situation, and she was so starstruck and in love that she didn't realize the words that next came from her mouth.

"Grab my horns, darling." She blushed once she realized what she had said, which was an unusual occurrence for her. Basically nothing was off limits for her to say to or about Euden, but this was one of the few things that she had kept within her mind. She had never spoken aloud how she wanted him to grab her horns, which was a sign of great domination. Such an action was only reserved for someone that had become beyond pactbound with a dragon. It was embarrassing that she had that out loud, but it was what she wanted. They were definitely beyond pactbound, even before this moment. Her entire body was his to do with as he wished, and that included her horns.

He smiled at her and got himself comfortable between her legs, his cock having fallen out of her with their movements. She stared down at it, seeing how it was so close to coming back inside the safety of her pussy. On her back, she didn't have the power to jump on that dick, though. She truly was a slave to the whims of her Prince, and it turned her on in ways that no other dragon could possibly understand. Then again, no dragon had been taken by a man as wonderful as Euden. If they had, they would understand.

She felt the tip of his cock press against her slit, making her whimper quietly. His hands came up to her face, gently stroking her cheeks. Then they went higher, until they were grabbing onto her horns. It made her breath stop for a moment, and then she was breathing rapidly as he pushed his cock inside her. While unintentional, his positioning now had him lording over her, and she was more sure than ever before that her heart was going to stop. This was too much for her poor, love-struck heart to bear.

"Master..." She whimpered out, wrapping her legs around Euden's waist and crossing them, locking the two of them in place. "Please fuck me, Master! Tug on my horns and fuck me as hard as you can!" She heard him grunt above her, and then he plunged his cock all the way inside her. He pulled back out, then thrust back in, her legs pushing him back down each time he'd come out. Soon enough he had gotten into a good rhythm above her, thrusting in short but powerful strokes so as to keep himself inside her as much as possible. That was good with her, as she never wanted his cock to leave her pussy ever again.

"Yes, just like that! Harder, please!" She yelped when he tugged on her horns, making her pussy tighten around his cock. That slowed his thrusts down momentarily, but he recovered quickly and was right back to pushing through that tight cavern. His grip was tight on her horns, and she could feel the heat of his intensity through them. It was driving her wild, and she wasn't afraid to let the entire beach hear all about it.

Her hands went into his hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging at his gorgeous blonde locks. She kept her eyes open wide, wanting to absorb every action into her memory. The intense concentration on his face was so hot, as was the beads of sweat that were dripping off his forehead. He was truly putting his all into pleasuring her, and it made both her heart and pussy melt. She was so close to just clawing desperately at his back, but she was able to just stop herself. As much as she'd love to mark her territory and let everyone - _Elisanne_ \- know they were together, she knew that Euden wouldn't look very 'princely' with the marks of intense sex on his skin. There were appearances to keep up and all. Very boring royal duties.

She could still play with his hair, though, and squeeze his hips with her legs. Her second climax was fast approaching, and she wasn't about to let him leave before that happened. Only a cool breeze blowing in through the entrance kept their skin from completely overheating, as their activities had them both sweating something fierce. This was the ultimate training session: one that she liked a lot more than slaying common fiends in the forest. It made her feel more active: more alive.

"Mym, I'm... I'm close!" Well, then she definitely wasn't about to let him leave. Her legs and pussy tightened around him at his words, which in turn tightened his grip on her horns. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge of orgasm, but she summoned all of her inner strength to hold off as long as she could. She wanted to wait until they could cum together: to be one in the bliss of their intercourse.

"Cum with me, darling! Let's cum together!" She pulled his face down to kiss him deeply, bucking her hips up against his thrusts. All of her senses seemed heightened in that moment, though her sight was presently obfuscated by the passionate making out they were doing. The taste of his lips against hers was incredible: truly the nectar of the gods could not even compare. His scent was intoxicating, even when - or perhaps specifically _because_ \- he was coated in sweat. If she wasn't so busy kissing him up a storm, she wouldn't mind just pressing her nose against his hair and smelling his lovely scent. The way he felt beneath her hands, the way his breathing sounded when they would break apart from each other's lips... This cove they were in was Heaven.

"Master, I'm cumming! I'm cumming again, Master!" Once more, her juices gushed all over his cock, her pussy tightening like a vice. That strong grip around his cock was the final straw, and Euden followed her in orgasm. He moaned out her name, flooding her insides with his royal seed. The orgasm she was having was powerful enough, but it was threatening to overwhelm her completely knowing that he was cumming inside her. There was nothing between them - just skin against skin - and nothing stopping her pussy from receiving every shot of his sperm.

"It feels so good, Master! Fill me up with your hot cum and impregnate me!" That was another thing she had said out loud without necessarily meaning to, but things were too hot and heavy for her to stop. Did she actually want to become pregnant? She couldn't really say for sure in that moment, but she did lock her legs as tight as she could to make sure he couldn't accidentally slip out of her. Not a single drop was going to be wasted on the stone beneath them. It was all for her.

Euden kept thrusting until he was completely drained of cum, his hips slowing down until they finally came to a complete stop. Panting heavily above her, he looked down into her eyes. Her heart was racing like mad, and her body felt hotter than at any point within the volcano she had once called home. Beneath Euden, her Prince, her darling, her Master... This was where she wanted to be. This was where she belonged.

They both took a couple moments to catch their breath. Mym certainly didn't mind lying beneath her darling for awhile. His weight on her pleasured body was comforting to her. She could protect herself, of course, but she also knew that she had nothing to fear when he was there with her. A smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes, finally allowing herself time to rest her tired vision. Her hands disentangled themselves from Euden's hair and gently stroked up and down his back. Life truly was wonderful...

Eventually they were both reminded that they needed to get back to the beach. The rest of the group might be wondering where they had run off to. Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but hopefully it hadn't been too long. Of course, they certainly couldn't go back as they were: sweat-covered and smelling of sex. As much as Mym wouldn't mind letting the others know how incredible the Prince was in bed, he wasn't quite as enthused about it. So they decided to quickly clean themselves off in the water.

It didn't take them long to clean off, though Mym didn't make the task very easy. She kept her body rather close to Euden's, rubbing up against him and touching his arms and stomach. Her body was only partially submerged in water, meaning there wasn't anything hiding her breasts from his sight. She definitely caught him glancing down at them a couple of times, which made her positively giddy. Pressing them against his arm, she kissed his shoulder and neck, whispering what an incredible lover he was and how she couldn't wait for him to fuck her again.

"May I ask you something, Mym?" They were back on the surface again, grabbing their bathing suits so they could get dressed again. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "When you said you... well, when you said you wanted me to impregnate you..." He busied himself with pulling up his trunks, but she could see a noticeable blush on his face. Gods, he was so cute... "Is that... possible? I actually don't know if humans and dragons can procreate."

"I don't actually know. That information might be lost to history. But I wouldn't worry yourself over it." She came over and hugged him tightly, having only put on her bikini bottoms so far. "You'd make a great daddy!" That made him blush even further, which made her giggle. After a bit more teasing, she put on her top and the two of them started swimming out for the beach proper.

She had been teasing him, but it was all true. He _would_ make a good father. She also hadn't been lying when she said that the information on human and dragon relationships might be lost to history. Most dragons didn't ever take a human form, so it would appear naturally impossible for a female of either species to conceive a child with the opposite species. She _did_ have a human form, though, and they _did_ have sex while she was in it. He was a young, virile male of royal blood who had just filled her with every drop of his seed. Could he get her pregnant? Would either of them be ready for parenthood if he did?

As they swam back for the beach's shore, she gently rubbed her stomach and smiled to herself. Well, no matter what happened, she had a feeling that she would be happy. If she was to have the Prince's babies, then she would do so with pride. There was no one else's lineage she would rather carry on. _'You really _would_ be a good father, my darling.'_


End file.
